Injectors are in widespread use, in particular for internal combustion engines where they may be arranged in order to dose the fluid into an intake manifold of the internal combustion engine or directly into the combustion chamber of a cylinder of the internal combustion engine.
Because of legal constraints relative to gas emission, it is important to control the injection of the fuel quantity into the combustion chamber of the engine. Hereby, it is important that the dispersion of the injected fuel into the engine chamber is as low as possible.